Dreams
by Werewolf-Chick94
Summary: Shannon has been having horrid nightmare's. Can she keep them from her first vampire? Or will Dakota find out? What will her friend think of Shannon's vampire? Are these dreams real, or just fantasy? Will Shannon be able to over come her fear of the dreams? Read to find out! Rated M for language and content in later chapter's.
1. The First Dream

_**Hello my Pup's!**_  
_**New story, **_  
_**Bold and I****talic is Shannon's thoughts,**_  
_Italic is the voice,_  
And normal is everything else.  
_**Happy reading and Pleasant Nightmares.**_

_"Hurry up Shannon!"_  
A voice screamed at me.  
_"You have to keep running, you cant let him catch you."  
__**"That would be so much easier if I wasn't in combat boots."**_  
I thought to myself, but I kept running anyways something deep in my mind told me that it was the right choice to listen to the unknown voice.  
_"Find the door, Shannon, find the door."_  
The voice whispered.  
"What door? I dont see a any damn door."_  
_I shouted out loud, throwing my hands up.  
"What the hell?"_**  
**_I stopped running and looked at my hands.  
They were gloved in black lace with the fingers cut at the knuckle.**  
**I already knew that I was wearing knee high, lace up combat boots, and of course they were black as well.  
_"No time..."  
_The voice said.  
_"Keep running Shannon."  
**"And find the**** door."****  
**_I finished in my head.  
I ran straight ahead , only look at things that could be door or hiding a door.  
I stopped again, thinking I had found the door.  
I pulled on the handle, locked.  
_"The key, find the key"  
_The voice whispered.  
"Oh, why in gods name are things locked in a place like this?"_  
_I asked, and of course I got no answer from the voice.  
I could here the swish of cloths, and I looked down only to find that I was the one making the sound.  
"Oh, hell no!"  
I screamed.  
I was in a floor length black dress, it had a corset style top and flowed down in a straight curve of my hips, it was strapless, leaving my shoulders bare, except for the hair that had fallen in front of my shoulders.  
_"The key, find the key!"  
_The voice was yelling at me now.  
I heard a snap, and I turned around, nothing was there.  
I turned back to the door and started to look for the key again.  
I heard another snap, but this time I ignored it.  
I screamed as an ice cold hands grabbed my waist, pulling me away from the door and down into the cold dark ground.

_**So this is the first chapter,  
Please review and tell me what you think,  
No reviews means no new chapter.**_  
_**Pleasant Nightmares my Pup's**_


	2. Shannons Birthday Present Part 1

"Shannon!"  
My room mate, Kelsey, yelled at me as she was shaking me awake.  
"Oh, I hate these dreams."  
I cried and started to sob.  
The door slammed open and Eric yelled  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHANNON!"  
I started to cry even harder.  
"Oh, I have the worst timing ever."  
Eric said sitting down on the other side of me.  
"How can I be happy when I'm these stupid nightmares?"  
I asked both of them softly.  
"I dont know, Shannon..."  
Kelsey said.  
"But what happened this time?"  
Eric asked and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.  
As I told them both the dream Kelsey face twisted in disbelieve, while Eric just sat there next to me until I was finished.  
"OK, Shannon I hate to say this..."  
Kelsey started.  
"Then dont."  
I said gravely cutting her off.  
"But these dreams, or well more like nightmares now, are getting worse then when we first met."  
She finished, ignoring my comment.  
"I know, I know... but the dreams stopped after a while... So maybe the dreams will go away like the last time..."  
I said hopping that the dreams would go away like the last time.  
I pulled the covers out from under Eric's ass and got up and out of the bed.  
Eric covered his eyes at the sight of my tank top and pantie clad body.  
"Why cant you wear pants to bed?"  
He asked me, his face a bright shade of red.  
"I dont like wearing pants in bed."  
I stated and giggled at his reaction.  
Kelsey and I went to our own closets to put on our school clothes.  
Kelsey and are feeder's, so we have to wear what our vampires want as to wear.  
Kelsey was wearing a nice, non-low cut shirt, blue, flare jeans and what ever kind of shoes she wanted, for Eric was her vampire.  
I on the other hand was going to be meting my vampire for the first time today.  
"_Happy birthday to me._"  
I thought to myself.  
"Shannon, lets see how you look in those cloths that he sent over for you to wear."  
Eric said, sounding pissed off.  
"So how do I look?"  
I asked stepping out of my closet and showing them.  
I was in skin tight, leather panted, a black low cut tank-top and a leather bikers jacket, with knee high, lace up combat boots.  
"Wow Shanon, I like the new look. It's awesome, and it a nice birthday present."  
Kelsey commented.  
Eric just stared at me with his mouth hanging wide open.  
I smiled at him.  
"Whats wrong Eric?"  
I asked walking over to him and sitting on his lap.  
"Mad that I'm growing up?"  
I finished.  
"No."  
He said pushing me off his lap.  
"Now come on birthday girl, or we'll be late."


	3. Eric's Worries

Kelsey opened the door for Eric and I followed.  
I heard the door shut and then Kelsey's hand grabbed mine.  
I looked at her and she smiled at me.  
"You'll be fine."  
She told me.  
Eric stopped walking and I bumped into him.  
"Why did you stop?"  
I asked.  
"Kelsey go ahead of us."  
Eric said.  
Kelsey gave my hand a squeeze before walking ahead.  
"Shannon, I dont want you to do this..."  
He trailed off in mid-sentence.  
"Eric I have no way of stopping it, you know that."  
I said.  
"I know, but... Look at you..."  
I grabbed his hand.  
"I know, and when I get to see him, he is going to take me and do whatever he wants to my hair and face, Eric I'm not the little girl that you saved and remember me as, I'm stronger now."  
I dropped his hand.  
"You have to let me go."  
I finished and started to walk away to the school's "family room".  
"And what if I cant?"  
Eric said asked me.  
"What if I dont want to forget that girl?"  
He asked walking after me.  
"Eric, I cant thinking about that right now, can we just get this over with please?"  
I asked him.  
Eric nodded and opened the door to the "family room" for me.  
The minute the the door shut Eric was right on my tail.

_**Hello my Pup's  
In the last chapter I had some questions about the whole deal with the character Shannon sitting on Eric's lap.**_  
_**No, Shannon and Eric are not dating,  
Kelsey and Eric are**__**.  
Shannon, Kelsey and Eric are all friend,  
and in later chapters things will be explained more.  
But for right now, you just need to know that Kelsey and Eric are a couple,  
Not Shannon and Eric.  
Just fixing the confusion.  
Pleasant Nightmares!  
**_


End file.
